Mes amours, mes emmerdes, mon fauteuil
by Plikt
Summary: Ou encore, l'histoire d'un handicapé qui fait une rencontre plus qu'intéressante, ce qui lui ramène encore plus d'ennuis qu'il n'en avait. Oneshot 3x4


**Tout d'abord : **Merci à ceux et celles qui ont laissé des commentaires sur l'histoire précédente entre Trowa et Quatre : _Maelyne-Ann ; MAXWELL ; Kiranagio ; Blues-moon ; magma-novae ; __Solveig Eleaz ; Calamithy ; Merikhemet ; Iroko ; Ombre Pluie ; Nass et le BN..._

Comme j'était plutôt fière de ce que ça a donné, j'ai eu envie de renouveler l'expérience ^-^

**Note : **La narration se fait du point de vu de Trowa, les idées présentes n'appartiennent qu'à lui. Je tiens tout de même à m'excuser auprès de tous les psy qui pourraient lire… (Ou futures psy comme moi ^-^)

**Note 2 : **Aucun psy n'a été blessé durant l'écriture de cette fiction.

* * *

**Maison de Trowa Barton**

**11 heures**

Il y a des choses dans la vie qui changent sans qu'on puisse réellement les contrôler. On aimerait, mais on ne peut rien faire contre le destin, contre la malchance, et contre les salopards qui roulent bien trop vite de nuit, dans les routes de campagne.

Oui, parce que sans eux, tout irait tellement mieux, et en même temps, on ne peut quand même pas tuer tous ceux qui ne respectent pas la loi ! Même si ils tuent des gens, détruisent des vies…

Et étrangement, la justice elle-même semble avoir bien du mal à s'occuper de ce genre d'énergumènes. Il n'y a plus de place en prison, et ces jeunes n'ont rien fait de « si grave ». Ils méritent une punition, mais la prison, c'est déjà bien trop !

Ce ne sont que des jeunes qui ont fait une bêtise, il leur faut une punition, mais ne soyons pas trop sévères surtout, la prison pourrait gâcher leurs vies, il faut leur donner une chance de rattraper leurs erreurs.

C'était en tout cas ce qu'avait répété encore et toujours leur avocat, un petit blondinet aux allures suffisantes.

L'un des amis de la victime de l'accident avait faillit péter un cable en pleine audience, un autre l'en avait empêché.

La victime elle-même n'était pas venue, et son avocat le lui reprocherait.

« Si les gens vous avez vu, le verdict aurait pu être différent ! »

Pourquoi venir ?

Pour faire pitié ?

Pour dire aux gens : regardez ce que j'ai perdu, regardez ce qu'ils m'ont pris ! Et après, vous dîtes que ce sont des gosses maladroits ?

Non, il n'avait pas eu envie de faire face à tout cela. Rester chez lui, dans son lit, avait été amplement suffisent.

Deux raisons l'avaient poussé à refuser de se présenter le jour du procès.

La première, c'était le regard des gens. Il n'osait même plus sortir de chez lui, alors se rendre dans une salle où il serait le centre de l'attention, non merci.

La deuxième, c'était de l'égoïsme. Il voulait se rappeler de ceux qui lui avaient tout prit comme de jeunes coqs prétentieux trop pétés pour regarder la route, trop cons pour éviter le pire. Il ne voulait pas les voir minuscules au milieu du tribunal, encadrés par leurs familles, effrayés par ce qui pourrait bien leur arriver pour une petite virée en voiture entre copains.

Il voulait pouvoir continuer à les haïr et surtout pas commencer à les prendre en pitié.

Bien sûr, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'une telle chose arrive, mais il préférait éviter de prendre le risque.

Doucement, Trowa repoussa les draps.

Il se redressa en position assise et se mit à glisser sur le côté. Il visualisait clairement son objectif et comptait bien l'atteindre sans aide.

Il était même persuadé de pouvoir le faire !

Il attrapa l'un des accoudoirs du fauteuil et le traina jusqu'à lui. Dès qu'il en fut capable, il tira fortement sur ses bras, poussant son corps au plus proche du rebord du lit.

Tenant le fauteuil d'une main, le rebord du lit de l'autre, il utilisa la force de ses bras pour tenter de se transporter de l'un à l'autre.

Mais le fauteuil roula loin de lui, et il termina son périlleux voyage au sol avec un bruit de fin du monde.

Il en aurait pleuré.

Il était tellement persuadé de pouvoir réussir à se mettre dans son fauteuil sans avoir à tomber au sol avant de pouvoir s'y hisser ! Mais il n'avait pas réussi, encore...

Il mit un très long moment à réussir à se remettre sur ses roues.

Il les haïssait, mais n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. C'était ça, ou avancer en rampant.

Il l'avait fait les premiers jours, mais Duo l'avait engueulé…

Doucement, il guida son engin d'acier dans le couloir, se cognant quand même un peu dans les murs.

Disons qu'il ne serait pas pilote de fauteuil de course…

Oui, il était très sarcastique avec cette histoire de handicap, sa psy, une femme adorable, disait que c'était un moyen de fuir ses nouveaux problèmes.

Autant dire qu'il l'emmerdait bien profond.

Et là, elle lui avait gentiment répondu qu'ils mettaient enfin une relation de transfert en place, et que c'était une très bonne chose qu'il s'énerve contre elle.

Ils avançaient enfin.

Là, il lui avait répondu qu'il n'avancerait que si elle voulait bien le pousser.

Et là, elle avait répondu :

« Sarcasmes ? »

Il lui avait fait un doigt, et était parti sans payer.

Il réglerait sans doute la prochaine fois…

Sauf si le transfert était aussi négatif qu'il le pensait.

Arrivant dans sa cuisine, Trowa eu une soudaine envie d'un bol de céréales avec du lait.

Ce n'était pas un repas gastronomique, mais il n'avait jamais aimé la grande cuisine, il n'y avait pas assez dans l'assiette.

Avec un bol de céréales, préparé maison, il ne pouvait pas être déçu.

Il prit le paquet dans l'un des placards du bas, et faillit légèrement se péter la gueule lorsqu'il se pencha en avant.

S'étant rattrapé de justesse, il posa son précieux paquet sur la table, et continua son périple jusqu'à son frigo.

Le lait était entamé depuis un moment, mais la date de péremption n'était pas encore arrivée, il n'en mourait donc pas.

Une cuillère plus loin, il se trouva soudainement fort dépourvu.

Il regardait avec haine le placard du haut.

Placard dans lequel se trouvaient ses chers bols.

Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours se servir d'assiettes à soupe.

Mais des céréales dans une assiette à soupe, ce n'était pas pareil que dans un bol !

C'était obligatoirement moins bon !

Quand Heero viendrait, il lui demanderait de lui en descendre quelques uns.

En attendant, il se contenterait de manger ses mauvaises céréales dans les moches assiettes à soupe que sa sœur lui avait offertes.

Dire qu'il ne les utilisait jamais parce qu'il avait honte de les sortir…

Il était tombé bien bas…

Enfin, en même temps, ne pouvant plus se lever il était effectivement devenu plus petit !

Il regarda la télévision en mangeant ses céréales dans ses assiettes moches.

Habituellement, il était au travail, mais on lui avait demandé de ne plus venir.

Il était difficile de monter sur des poteaux électriques avec un fauteuil sous le bras.

Quand on avait pas de chance…

Mais, alors que Franklin allait se disputer avec son ami l'ours (dont il ne retenait jamais le prénom), Heero entra chez lui sans se gêner.

Soit, sans frapper ni demander s'il pouvait venir.

-Tu es prêt ?

Trowa, encore en pyjama, cacha sa moche assiette derrière lui.

-A quoi ?

Oui, il se voyait mal partir en voyage, il n'avait pas très envi en ce moment.

-Je te rappelle que tu as rendez-vous avec ta psychiatre dans quelques minutes et que tu m'as demandé hier de venir te chercher afin de te faire arriver pile à l'heure.

-Oui, en même temps, elle tire des conclusions quand j'arrive en avance et quand j'arrive en retard.

-Et si tu n'arrives pas du tout ?

-Ce sera encore pire. Au fait, tu veux bien me descendre des bols ?

Trowa ne bougeait pas, et ne semblait pas particulièrement pressé d'aller se préparer.

Mais bon, il était de son devoir d'arriver à l'heure, ou à un semblant d'heure, et pendant qu'Heero s'occupait de lui descendre assez de bols pour fournir tout un pays, Trowa alla tenter de s'habiller de manière chic.

Il abandonna rapidement et se contenta d'un jean mal mis et d'une chemise.

-Tu as déjà cinq minutes de retard.

Annonça Heero de la cuisine.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas gêné, en même temps, ce n'était pas lui qui allait devoir supporter les remarques de cette femme…

* * *

**Bureau de la psychiatre de Trowa (non, elle n'a pas de nom)**

**11 heures 30**

-Vous êtes en retard.

-Pas plus que d'habitude.

La femme ne bougeait pas de derrière son bureau et le regardait au dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Il lui disait qu'elle imitait bien Dumbledore ou pas ?

-Non, c'est vrai, vous n'avez que 10 minutes de retard cette fois.

Ne notant pas le sarcasme, Trowa répondit avec franchise :

-Soit, cinq minutes de moins que la dernière fois !

-Et, vous aviez encore oublié notre rendez-vous ?

Il savait à quoi elle voulait venir, ce truc débile de transfert, de refus de voir la vérité en face, de guérir…

Enfin, elle tirerait forcement quelque chose d'un nouvel oubli.

-Non, bien sûr que non, j'étais occupé.

-Oh, vous avez trouvé de nouvelles occupations ?

Oui, il pariait sur combien de temps il fallait à Franklin pour compter deux par deux tout en laçant ses chaussures…

-Je roule sur les queues des chats et les pieds des gens.

-Pas des chiens ?

-Non, j'aime bien les chiens.

-Donc, vous n'aimez pas les gens ?

-Seulement ceux qui marchent.

-Que ressentez vous les concernant ? De la colère ? De la jalousie ?

Mais elle était pas vrai celle-là ! Alors même lorsqu'il plaisantait elle arrivait à poser des questions connes ?

Bien sûr qu'il était jaloux d'eux, ils pouvaient faire plein de choses grâce à leurs jambes, mais ne s'en rendaient pas compte, de ce fait, ça le mettait en colère contre eux.

Il détestait voir les gens se plaindre qu'ils étaient fatigués de rester debout.

Si il pouvait, il resterait debout pour toujours !

Enfin, non, mais en tout cas, il ne se plaindrait jamais !

Mais comme il était dans ce que sa psy qualifiait de transfert négatif, il lui répondit :

-Je suis jaloux, je ne peux plus faire pipi debout.

Et au lieu de la voir rester muette face à une telle déclaration, elle enchaîna :

-Donc, vous considérez votre handicap comme une atteinte à votre virilité ?

Trowa grogna silencieusement.

Oui, c'était possible, et très intérieur.

En tout cas, il la haïssait de plus en plus.

-Bien sûr, tout le monde sait que ce qui fait qu'on est un homme c'est de pouvoir pisser debout…

-C'est votre perception ?

Est-ce qu'elle le faisait exprès ?

Ne reconnaissait-elle pas de l'ironie quand elle en voyait ?

-Non ! Enfin… Je… Je ne crois pas…

-Vous n'y aviez jamais pensé ?

-Non ! Avant je pouvais le faire naturellement ! Alors je n'y pensais pas !

-Parce que maintenant, vous considérez que pour vous ce n'est plus naturel ?

-Ce n'est pas naturel de rester bloqué là dedans !

-Je constate que vous ne parvenez toujours pas à dire que vous êtes en fauteuil roulant.

-Je suis en fauteuil roulant.

Voilà, avec ça, il lui clouait enfin le bec !

-Je veux dire, vous ne pouvez toujours pas le dire de manière spontanée.

-Je n'ai jamais été un garçon très spontané.

Il ne savait même pas ce que voulait dire spontané en fait, mais plutôt crever que de le lui demander.

Heero pourrait sans doute l'éclairer.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment là où je voulais en venir, mais le fait que vous ne puissiez pas clairement nommer votre handicap dans une conversation normale, qu'est-ce que cela signifie selon-vous ?

-Que je n'aime pas en parler ?

-Vous me posez la question ?

-Non.

-Alors, vous n'avez pas la réponse vous-même ?

-Je viens de dire que ce n'était pas une question !

-Pourtant, j'avais cru entendre…

Trowa se serait levé, habituellement, pour pouvoir lui crier dessus, à la place, il resta assis, mais cria quand même :

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez entendre au juste ! Que je suis malheureux comme ça ! Que je n'accepte même plus de me voir dans la glace que, de toute façon, je n'atteins plus ! Que je ne comprends même pas pourquoi c'est à moi que ça arrive et pas à un autre !

Une légère sonnerie arrêta Trowa dans sa tirade, qui aurait pu être bien plus longue.

La séance était terminée.

-Bien Monsieur Barton, nous nous revoyons la semaine prochaine pour en reparler ?

L'autre se renfrogna.

C'était ce qu'il haïssait le plus chez elle, dès que ça commençait à donner quelque chose, elle arrêtait tout sous prétexte de respecter le « cadre » de la thérapie.

Franchement, ces conneries de psy…

Tout ça, c'était juste pour avoir plus de séances, et donc plus d'argent !

La psychologie était juste une grande arnaque.

* * *

**Voiture de Heero Yuy**

**Midi**

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ce que veux dire « Spontané » ?

-T'occupe, mais répond.

-**Spontané, e** adj **1.** Qui se produit de soi-même : _déclaration spontanée_. **2.** Qui agit, se produit sans calcul, sans arrière-pensée : _un enfant-spontané._ (Larousse de Poche 2003)

-… Merci Heero…

* * *

**Centre ville**

**Midi quinze**

Après un rendez-vous mouvementé, et désagréable, chez une psy psychopathe, rien ne valait mieux que d'aller au restaurant et se faire servir un peu.

Surtout qu'il n'avait que des pâtes chez lui, et n'avait pas particulièrement envi de se les préparer.

Mais, juste avant d'entrer enfin dans l'antre de la Bonne Bouffe, Heero l'abandonna lâchement, prétextant un courrier urgent à confier au postier.

Le postier étant le petit ami d'Heero, Trowa se dit que le courrier devait être bien particulier…

Aussi, Trowa se retrouva comme un con à attendre devant la porte du restaurant, ne pouvant pas y entrer sous prétexte d'être immédiatement pris en charge par une bande de serveurs affamés de pourboires qui le considéreraient comme un assisté ayant un sérieux besoin… d'assistance.

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Trowa était mal installé, il avait même un livre pour patienter.

Oui, les petites sacoches sur le côté étaient le seul côté pratique des fauteuils roulant, il appréciait beaucoup.

Il n'en avait jamais parlé à sa psy qui pourtant n'aurait pas manqué de lui demander s'il aimait ranger des choses, tout en soupçonnant une possible obsessionnalitée, ou un truc du genre.

Et, alors qu'il partait sur les chemins avec Arthur Rimbaud et ses chaussures trouée (oui, depuis l'hôpital il s'était remis à la poésie, ça le détendait), il se sentit soudainement propulsé en avant.

Au secours ! On enlève un fauteuil roulant !

Enfin, heureusement, il avait mis les freins à son fauteuil, dans le cas contraire, il se retrouverait au milieu de la route à jouer au flipper avec les voitures.

Il tenta de se retourner, se fit mal au cou, força un peu, et finalement, identifia le responsable de ce véritable bon en avant.

Un jeune homme blond, portable à l'oreille, le regardait d'un air désolé.

-Un instant, je te rappelle.

Oh, et visiblement il voulait lui parler un peu. Sans doute qu'il allait s'excuser, puis lui demander s'il allait bien, et enfin, lui souhaiter une bonne journée et partir en reprenant son portable.

Et il l'aurait oublié le soir même.

-Excusez-moi, je ne vous avez pas vu, vous allez bien ?

Dommage qu'il soit aussi prévisible, sinon, il aurait pu être charmant.

-Oui, je vais bien. Et en même temps, vous regardiez devant vous, pas vos pieds, il est normal que vous n'ayez rien vu.

L'autre resta interdit face à la déclaration de l'autre jeune homme. Il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ce type de réponses.

Sans doute qu'un simple « Oui, je vais bien » aurait largement suffit.

Avec un « Oui, je vais bien », on pouvait reprendre rapidement son chemin avec un dernier sourire et oublier l'handicapé qu'on avait ignoré et failli envoyer bouler.

Là, il aurait déjà plus de mal à l'oublier, et partir avec un sourire, ça ferait malpoli.

A la place, l'autre lui fit un sourire, et commença à s'éloigner.

Il était donc malpoli.

-Vous êtes au courant que c'est malpoli ce que vous faîtes ?

Trowa n'avait plus l'habitude que les gens fassent comme le blond, au contraire ils faisaient un peut trop attention à lui.

Le jeune homme se retourna, sans sourire cette fois ci.

-Je me suis excusé, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter de plus.

-Pourtant, ce n'est pas poli de partir comme ça !

-Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais votre attitude ne me plait pas du tout !

-On ne se connait pas, je vous trouve un peu trop familier pour parler ainsi à un inconnu.

-Et moi je vous ai trouvé désagréable dès que je vous ai vu.

-Je ne peux pas dire la même chose, puisque je ne vous avais pas vu dès le début.

-Un café, ça vous dit ?

-Pourquoi pas.

-Alors attendez un instant.

Attrapant dans l'une de ses sacoches son téléphone, il préféra prévenir Heero qu'il ne voulait plus manger avec lui parce qu'il ne l'aimait plus.

Heero comprendrait, ils avaient leurs codes.

Puis, il annonça à Quatre qu'il s'était libéré d'un être dominateur et excessivement jaloux rien que pour lui. Le jeune homme blond l'invita à le suivre.

Quatre s'avérait être aussi intéressant qu'il promettait de l'être au vu de leur discussion peu de temps avant.

Le seul ennui était que Quatre semblait s'empêcher d'aborder de nombreux sujets, notamment concernant les activités physiques ou tout ce qui pouvait être lié de prêt ou de loin au handicap de Trowa.

Mais ce dernier le pardonnait. Après tout, il ne lui avait pas tenu la porte du café comme on le faisait d'habitude (Trowa se l'était d'ailleurs prit dans la figure), il était allé à sa table habituelle, sans faire attention au fait que pour Trowa, c'était un véritable parcours du combattant.

Oui, Quatre était un véritable connard avec lui.

Et Trowa le lui rendait bien.

Et que je te roule sur le pied en passant, et que je te force à te pencher pour me parler, et que je freine brusquement pour faire en sorte que tu me rentre dedans.

Et que j'accélère un peu pour que tu tombes sur mes genoux…

Oui, c'était un vrai « Je t'aime, moi non plus », qui commençait à s'installer entre eux.

Et c'était chouette, malgré les coups bas.

Ils avaient bu un café, et avaient fini par rester y manger. Trowa avait annulé un rendez-vous entre amis, Quatre un repas entre collègues.

Rien de bien palpitant en sommes. Et ils avaient passé un bon, et long, moment ensemble.

Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher alors qu'ils se promenaient sur les bords des quais que Trowa se rendit à peu prêt compte de l'heure qu'il était.

Quatre avait ouvert la veste et desserrée la cravate, tenant sa sacoche sans plus y prêter réellement attention.

Trowa n'avait rien pu retirer, a moins de laisser tomber la chemise… Mais il semblait bien plus détendu, voir même, de bonne humeur.

Et à force de se détendre un peu trop, Trowa en avait oublié quelque chose de terriblement important. Si il était en ville, c'était parce que Heero avait bien voulu l'emmener. En revanche, pour rentrer, ce serait nettement plus compliqué.

D'autant qu'il avait dit à Heero qu'il ne l'aimait plus.

Et quand Quatre commença à dire qu'il avait passé une bonne journée, qu'il faudrait remettre ça et qu'il l'inviterait avec plaisir dans un restaurant qu'il connaissait bien, le jeune handicapé commença à se sentir gêné.

Le blond lui avait dit au revoir, et avait commencé à s'éloigner. Un vent frais se leva, et Trowa se senti frémir. Il se retrouvait fort dépourvu une fois la bise venue.

Et il se sentait surtout très con.

Il n'avait plus personne pour le ramener, pas un rond sur lui et il pensait sérieusement qu'appeler Heero après l'avoir chassé comme il l'avait fait ne se faisait pas trop. Surtout que le japonais allait lui faire la morale, râler, bref, être chiant.

Alors qu'il allait se décider à prendre la route sur ses roues non motorisées, il remarqua Quatre qui revenait vers lui.

Le blond semblait un peu gêné, ce qui lui allait plutôt bien.

-Je viens de penser que vous n'aviez sans doute personne pour vous ramener.

-C'est vrai que ma maman ne s'occupe plus vraiment de moi…

Quatre éclata de rire. C'était bien, généralement, les gens ne savaient pas trop comment réagir face à Trowa. La fauteuil ne semblait pas gêner le blond.

-Ma voiture n'est pas très loin.

-Je suis content pour vous.

-Non, je vous propose de vous raccompagner.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de monter dans la voiture des inconnus.

-Vous avez réponse à tout ?

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Dieu.

-Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?

-Ma psy dit que c'est positif.

Nouvel éclat de rire. Cette réaction était bien plus agréable que les bafouillements de toute personne normale.

Oui, Quatre n'était pas normal.

Un être normal n'annulait pas tous ses rendez-vous pour sortir avec un inconnu en fauteuil roulant, il ne riait pas face à des répliques déplacées et ne proposait pas de ramener quelqu'un chez lui.

-Bien, si vous ne venez pas, je vous laisse là.

Il souriait toujours, mais il mettait Trowa au pied du mur histoire de pouvoir rentrer chez lui aussi.

-Vous ne culpabiliseriez pas de laisser un pauvre handicapé ici ?

-Je pense que votre mauvais caractère vous sauvera toujours.

-Poussez donc ce fauteuil au lieu de dire des imbécilités.

-Bien sûr maître.

-C'est Dieu, pas maître. Même si je dois avouer que je trouve cette appellation plutôt excitante.

Il n'y eu pas de nouvel éclat de rire, mais c'était tout comme.

Le blond poussa tranquillement le fauteuil jusqu'à sa petite voiture, et ils eurent bien du mal à réussir à faire entrer Trowa, au grand damne de celui-ci.

C'était les petits inconvénients de la vie d'handicapé après tout, il se devait des s'y habituer et de tout faire pour les rendre moins désagréable.

C'est en tout cas, cette histoire de rendre agréable sa situation, qui lui servit d'excuse pour la petite main qu'il avait posé sur les fesses de Quatre.

Etrangement, ce dernier ne l'avait pas cru.

En arrivant chez lui, Trowa eu la bonne idée de proposer à son chauffeur d'un soir une tasse de café avant de reprendre la route.

Et une chose en entraînant une autre, Quatre ne quitta pas la petite maisonnette de la soirée.

Et Trowa se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait perdu sa « virilité », il pourrait toujours dire ça à sa psy !

Il n'avait jamais été du genre à s'envoyer en l'air avec un inconnu ramassé dans la rue, mais depuis son accident il n'avait plus vraiment fréquenté qui que ce soit, ça lui avait manqué.

Et puis, une nuit avec un blond prétentieux et peu consciencieux avec les pauvres victimes des accidents de la route, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde !

Aussi, le jeune homme s'était laissé aller au sommeil avec une étrange facilité et félicité, qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis des mois.

C'était peut-être un peu ça, le bonheur…

* * *

**Maison de Trowa Barton**

**Lendemain matin**

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Trowa ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Il avait bien dormit, et longtemps en plus, il avait probablement raté son épisode de Franklin, mais il s'en fichait bien.

Il s'en fichait, parce qu'à côté de lui, il y avait un ange démoniaque.

Oui, un ange, parce qu'avec ses cheveux blonds, ses grands yeux bleus et son teint pâle, Quatre ne pouvait être qu'un angelot tombé du ciel directement contre son fauteuil.

Et oui, démoniaque, parce que les anges ne parlaient pas comme Quatre le faisait, ne gémissaient pas comme Quatre le faisait, et ne couchaient pas comme Quatre le faisait.

Ou alors, le paradis devait être un lieu de luxure totale…

Enfin, un ange à côté de lui, ça restait encore à prouver, parce qu'il avait beau chercher avec sa main, il ne rencontrait que du vide, et du froid.

Rien d'autre.

Mais où avait bien pu passer cette saleté d'angélus au juste ? Il ne s'était quand même pas envolé par la fenêtre !

Rapidement, ou tout du moins, à la vitesse maximum qu'il pouvait atteindre, soit approximativement celle d'une tortue sous LSD, Trowa récupéra son fauteuil et réussi à s'installer dedans tant bien que mal.

Il roula à la vitesse d'un fauteuil de course vers son salon, pensant retrouver Quatre devant un épisode de Franklin, après tout, il était peut-être fan lui aussi ?

Mais il n'y avait pas trace de Quatre dans son salon, en revanche, il y avait un Heero qui semblait sensiblement en colère.

Et un Heero en colère, c'était pire qu'un Duo affamé.

Et disons qu'un Duo affamé était pire qu'une psy déchaînée.

Enfin, une psy déchaînée était pire qu'un Trowa de mauvais poil.

Et pour ceux qui ne voient pas ce que ça donne, l'auteur a vraiment tout essayé pour vous le faire comprendre.

Mais en gros, ça ne présageait rien de bon…

Trowa, pas suicidaire pour un sou, préféra décélérer sensiblement son allure avant de rentrer dans le canapé et de risquer de brusquer son ami qui ressemblait déjà à une bombe sur le point d'exploser.

Quand Heero s'autodétruisait, il faisait pas mal de dégâts autours de lui…

Ce dernier releva ses yeux bleus foncés (ou cobalts dirons les fans) et lui jeta l'un de ces regards qui avaient tendance à faire s'évanouir les femmes et pleurer les hommes.

Le jeune handicapé se dit qu'il allait avoir droit à une sacrée leçon de vie made Yuy…

-Tu pourrais peut-être me dire où tu étais toute la nuit ?

-Généralement, on dit bonjour avant toute chose, et on n'entre pas chez les gens comme ça.

-Si j'avais frappé, tu ne m'aurais pas ouvert.

Et c'était vrai.

D'abord par flemme, parce qu'il trouvait sa porte d'entré trop loin et trop difficile à ouvrir.

Ensuite, par soucis de préservation de sa propre espèce… l'instinct se survie, ça ne se supprime pas comme ça !

Trowa haussa les épaules, tentant de se détourner de la sinistre vérité, à savoir, le sort peu enviable qui l'attendait.

Heero n'était jamais très bavard, il était calme, presque réservé et ne savait que très rarement exprimer ses sentiments.

Mais quand il s'agissait d'énoncer des règles ou des explications, il pouvait parler pendant des heurs sans interruptions.

Et là, il était chiant !

Plus chiant que Wufei qui parle de ses ancêtres en tout cas !

A savoir que Wufei qui parle de ses ancêtres, c'est encore plus gonflant que Duo qui explique la différence entre sa patte à pizza préférée et une autre patte à pizza.

Et un Duo qui explique la différence entre sa patte à pizza préférée et une autre patte à pizza, c'est encore plus emmerdant qu'une psy de bonne humeur.

Encore une fois, l'auteur tente de vous montrer à quel point un Heero lancé peut-être un Heero chiant !

-Mais enfin Trowa ! Je ne savais même pas où tu étais ! Si tu étais seul ou pas, si quelqu'un pouvait te reconduite chez toi ! Et je savais bien que tu n'avais même pas prit d'argent avec toi, d'ailleurs à ce propos, il serait temps que tu commence à t'habituer à prendre de quoi payer un taxi pour les cas où je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de toi. Enfin, bien sûr, je ne dis que pas que je dois m'occuper de toi, tu es grand, mais tu as quand même besoin d'un minimum d'aide, et je ne dis pas que je ne veux plus te la donner, on est d'accord là-dessus ? Mais, enfin, ce que je tente de te dire, c'est qu'il faudrait que tu sois plus prudent à l'avenir ! Tu n'es plus aussi intouchable qu'avant ! Non pas que tu sois vulnérable. Et puis, c'était quoi ce message « Je ne mange plus avec toi, je ne t'aime plus. » La prochaine fois, donne moi au moins quelques détails histoire que je ne finisse pas par passer la nuit à te chercher dehors…

Trowa écouta attentivement Heero, mais il finit par décrocher.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait en avoir des choses à dire !!

D'autant qu'il passait la majorité de son temps à s'embrouiller tout seul dans ses propos.

Il ne le faisait pas avant l'accident…

Mais depuis, il faisait toujours attention de ne surtout pas blesser, rabaisser ou humilier sans le vouloir Trowa, aussi, il prenait des dizaines de précautions pour dire la moindre petite chose.

Il avait perdu toute sa « spontanéité » ou en tout cas, il sentait qu'il se devait de justifier la moindre parole…

C'était pour ça que Trowa avait tellement apprécié Quatre dès leur rencontre.

Ce démon déguisé ne prenait pas autant de pincettes avec lui, il n'hésitait pas à répondre à Trowa, à lui dire qu'il avait un sale caractère, des vannes pourries, de mauvaises habitudes…

Il était vrai, sans limites, et sans gênes.

Et ça faisait longtemps que Trowa n'avait pas parlé à des gens comme ça.

Il pensait même ne plus jamais pouvoir le faire.

Il avait eu bien de la chance de le rencontrer, et il comptait bien le garder.

Des gens comme ça, ça ne se fréquente pas habituellement, après tout, Quatre est très désagréable, mais si Trowa arrêtait de voir les personnes qui ne se fréquentent pas habituellement, alors il n'aurait plus d'amis…

Rien qu'avec Heero qui…

-Et donc après mure réflexion, j'ai décidé que j'allais demander Wufei en mariage.

Trowa sortit immédiatement de son intense travail intérieur en entendant les paroles d'Heero.

-Q… Quoi ?

Heero croisa les bras, visiblement plus contrarié qu'avant.

-Jusqu'où m'as-tu écouté au juste ?

-Heu… Je crois que j'ai décroché au moment où tu disais qu'à cause de mon handicap je ne pouvais plus rien faire tout seul…

Il était vache, et il le savait.

Heero n'avait pas dû dire cela une seule fois, il faisait bien trop attention !

Et il savait aussi que le jeune homme vivait mal le handicap de son ami, se sentant étrangement responsable alors qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui conduisait…

-Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! Et si tu as mal compris, j'en suis désolé, au contraire, je pense que tu peux parfaitement t'en sortir, mais il faudrait juste que tu sois plus organisé. Mais comme tu ne fais aucun effort…

-C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris… Au fait, je n'étais pas seul ici, tu n'as pas vu Quatre ?

Heero ne répondit pas de suite, regardant Trowa de son air… indescriptible en fait.

-Désolé, je n'ai vu personne. Mais tu ne devrais pas ramener des étrangers ici aussi facilement. Certaines personnes ne sont pas fréquentables.

Trowa fit tranquillement rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Oui maman…

-Tu pourrais au moins dire papa !

-Ce serait moins drôle.

Si Trowa ne le montrait pas, il se sentait néanmoins étrangement las.

Las, parce qu'il avait cru entrer dans un autre mode de vie.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi touché par le départ de Quatre de chez lui, après tout, il avait eu une nuit d'amour, est-ce que ce n'était pas ce après quoi tout homme normalement constitué courrait ?

Enfin, sauf Heero qui avait trouvé Duo et l'avait gardé.

Mais, lui, il était de ce genre là, il aimait les aventures sans lendemain et le peu de contraintes qu'elles apportaient.

Parce que, dès qu'on y mettait des sentiments, c'était la merde.

Mais il mentait.

Trowa n'avait jamais été du genre à avoir des aventures sans lendemain, c'était ce qu'il se disait pour se sentir mâle, mais il n'en était rien.

Il rencontrait les personnes, leur parlaient, apprenait à les connaître, et ça se finissait par un passage au lit.

Parfois ça durait plus longtemps, parfois non.

Mais dans tous les cas, il y avait toujours eu un minimum de sentiments.

Même avec Heero.

Surtout avec Heero puisqu'ils avaient réussi à surmonter la rupture pour devenir meilleurs amis.

A combien de personnes ce genre de choses arrivait ?

Mais comme il n'avait pas l'habitude des histoires sans lendemain, le départ de Quatre sans un mot l'avait blessé.

Qu'est-ce qui était allait de travers dans la journée qu'ils avaient passé ?

Est-ce qu'il y avait eu un mot de trop ?

Est-ce qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas assuré ?

Il n'en avait pourtant pas eu l'impression.

Mais quelque chose avait poussé Quatre à partir sans même lui laisser un numéro où le joindre, et ça, il ne comprenait pas.

* * *

**Bureau de la psy psychopathe**

**14 Heures 30**

-Parce que vous pensez qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez vous ?

Trowa regardait la femme qui imitait Dumbledore en position d'attente.

Elle se devait de le guider, de l'aider à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

Et en entrant, à l'heure, pour une fois, il avait demandé directement s'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui, bien sûr, en dehors de son handicap.

Voyant cette attente d'une réponse, la jeune femme retira ses lunettes.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser que quelque chose « clochait » chez vous ?

Et voilà…

Elle se débrouillait toujours pour ne pas répondre et le pousser, lui, à répondre.

Ce n'était tout simplement pas juste.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Pourtant, c'est ce que vous avez commencé à faire.

-Non, j'ai juste demandé ce qui n'allait pas chez moi !

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais… Juste pour savoir !

-Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait changer de savoir si il y a ou non quelque chose qui cloche ?

Trowa aurait pu se sentir devenir las, s'il ne l'était pas depuis la matinée, à la place, il soupira et se mura dans un silence quasi religieux.

La jeune femme parue surprise.

-Quoi, pas de sarcasme ? De réplique cinglante ? Pas même un peu de colère ?

Trowa lui lança un regard morne.

-Et si je dis juste que j'ai pas envi aujourd'hui ?

La psy se pencha légèrement sur son bureau, rétrécissant leur distance physique.

-Et si je vous proposais de parler un peu de ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

Un soupir plus loin, Trowa décida enfin de se lancer.

-En sortant de chez vous… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Il se tut, attendant la moindre réaction de la part de cette femme, elle qui ne manquait jamais de rebondir sur la moindre parole pour aller toujours plus loin dans sa tête.

Mais elle ne dit rien, l'invitant silencieusement à continuer.

-Au début, j'ai cru que j'avais en face de moi la pire enflure que porte cette terre, à part moi bien sûr, et… il me plaisait bien, alors je me suis dis que… ça pouvait peut-être donner quelque chose.

Comprenant que pour Trowa on était rapidement une enflure, la jeune femme décida de ne pas relever ce fait.

Après tout, il avait une fois dit que Mère Theresa n'était pas si gentille que ça en fait…

-J'ai vraiment passé… une belle journée avec lui, ça faisait longtemps…

Trowa regardait ses pieds ou, plus exactement, ses jambes, celles qui étaient responsables, probablement, du départ de Quatre.

-On a passé la nuit ensemble, et là encore, j'ai trouvé que ça marchait bien.

Et même drôlement bien !

-Mais… ce matin quand je suis sorti de ma chambre, il n'était plus là. Il ne m'a même pas laissé un moyen de le contacter.

Le jeune homme releva les yeux vers la femme, elle se dit qu'elle ne l'avait probablement jamais vu aussi ému, et en même temps, à part la teinte de ses yeux, rien n'avait changé.

-Est-ce que vous savez, vous, pourquoi il est parti comme ça ? C'est à cause de…

Il eut du mal à dire les mots, mais y parvint quand même.

-…mon handicap ?

-Vous connaissez vous-même la réponse à cette question.

Trowa se mit à réfléchir, à voix haute, mais plus pour lui que pour elle.

-Il a vu dès le début que j'étais en fauteuil, aussi, si ça le dérangeait, il ne n'aurait pas passé tout ce temps avec moi…

La jeune femme acquiesça.

-Mais alors… Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

-Est-ce vraiment si important ? Vous savez maintenant ce qui n'est pas la cause de son départ, le reste vient de lui, et de ce qu'il ressent, vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans sa tête.

-Et vous, vous pouvez ?

-J'ai déjà du mal avec vous…

-Je savais que vous étiez nulle comme psy… Même pas fichu de m'aider pour ça…

-Si vous voulez des charmes et des potions d'amour, j'ai quelques adresses…

-Non merci, j'ai pas vraiment besoin de ce genre de choses pour plaire, moi.

-Ah, on revient dans l'humour ? Vous semblez aller mieux.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais aller mieux ! Vous ne m'avez rien appris ! Et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il est parti !

-Pourtant, vous allez mieux. Pourquoi à votre avis ?

Il allait mieux ?

Pas vraiment, non.

Enfin, c'était vrai, il se sentait un peu plus léger, comme si il avait portait quelque chose sur le ventre depuis la matinée, et qu'il venait de le laisser tomber.

-Parce que… je sais que ce n'est pas le fauteuil le responsable… ça doit venir de… d'autre chose chez moi.

-Peut-être. Mais peut-être pas.

A nouveau, il leva les yeux vers elle.

-Vous êtes quand même nulle comme psy.

-Que voulez vous, je n'ai pas la science infuse !

* * *

**Voiture de Heero Yuy**

**15 Heures 30**

**-Infus, e **adj. _Science infuse, _science que l'on possède sans l'avoir acquise par l'étude ou par l'expérience.

-Donc, techniquement, dans sa phrase, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec ce qu'elle voulait dire…

-…

-Merci Heero.

* * *

**Maison de Trowa Barton**

**17 Heures**

Trowa allait très bien.

Mais alors, vraiment très bien.

On pouvait même dire qu'il allait mieux que mieux.

Et pour cause, Quatre avait oublié sa veste chez lui.

En soi-même, ça n'était pas obligatoirement une victoire, Quatre pouvant parfaitement décider qu'il n'avait pas réellement besoin de ce manteau.

Mais, la carte d'identité qui se trouvait dans la poche intérieure gauche était nettement plus importante.

Et sa victoire était là, le blond viendrait obligatoirement pour la chercher, et là, il aurait une jolie surprise.

Quand Trowa était blessé, énervé ou surpris, il pouvait être pire qu'un mauvais gosse.

Aussi, il s'était amusé un peu avec cette pauvre carte qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qui s'était contenté d'attendre tranquillement dans la poche d'une veste.

Et quand on sonna à sa porte, Trowa savait déjà qui il aurait en face de lui.

Il roula vaillamment jusqu'à la porte d'entré, renonçant à sa paresse pour avoir le plaisir d'entendre Quatre et l'explication de ce dernier quand au départ précipité qu'il avait eu.

Mais, avant de voir ce que leur altercation va apporter, remontant le temps au matin même de cette belle journée.

Sauf qu'au lieu de suivre Trowa et son si calme réveil, nous allons accompagner Quatre afin de déterminer ce qui a bien pu le pousser à partir comme il l'a fait.

* * *

_Ce matin-là, Quatre s'était réveillé étrangement reposé, et au vu de ce qu'ils avaient fait, ce n'était pourtant pas gagné._

_Mais il avait bien dormi, très bien dormi._

_Les bras de Trowa étaient bien plus rassurants qu'il ne l'aurait cru au premier abord, et le jeune homme était nettement plus agréable que ce qu'il montrait._

_Dès qu'on apprenait à le connaître un peu, on pouvait voir derrière l'homme blessé le jeune homme agréable._

_Quatre l'avait vu, et ça l'avait fait se sentir spéciale._

_Pas amoureux, non, il lui en fallait tout de même bien plus pour pouvoir ressentir un sentiment si particulier !_

_Mais un petit quelque chose quand même._

_De l'intérêt._

_Une envie de continuer un peu ce bout de chemin, parce que ce qu'il y avait au bout pouvait valoir le coup._

_Parce qu'il avait envie de voir ce que ça pouvait donner de rester encore un peu aux côtés de Trowa Barton._

_Il avait regardé longuement le visage du jeune homme qui dormait à ses côtés._

_Il ne connaissait rien de lui à part son nom, même pas son âge…_

_Vraiment, quelle folie il avait fait en ne suivant que son… instinct._

_Une des jeunes femmes qui travaillait avec lui ne cessait jamais de lui rappeler que c'était une chose à suivre du mieux que l'on pouvait, mais il n'avait jamais pris ce genre de choses au sérieux._

_Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

_Doucement, il retira quelques mèches de cheveux du visage de son… amant d'une nuit ?_

_Amant de plusieurs nuits ?_

_Bah, ils en parleraient certainement d'ici peu de temps._

_En attendant, il avait faim, et il se doutait que l'autre homme de ce lit aurait rapidement mal au ventre aussi._

_Il repoussa les couvertures et attrapa son boxer et une chemise appartenant au propriétaire des lieux._

_Elle était beaucoup trop grande pour lui… c'était presque vexant._

_Son pantalon devait être quelque part dans le salon, il ne se souvenait plus très bien._

_Il sortit de la chambre le plus silencieusement possible, ne souhaitant pas vraiment réveiller son hôte et, par la même, rendre son plan du petit-déjeuner surprise caduque._

_En arrivant à la cuisine, il se mit tout naturellement à fouiller._

_Il aurait pu se contenter de servir des céréales avec du lait, et encore, il aurait eu bien du mal à trouver les bols qui se trouvaient entre les casseroles et les assiettes à soupe moches, mais il voulait faire quelque chose de plus compliqué._

_Ou en tout cas, d'un peu plus cuisiné !_

_Il était parti pour réaliser une omelette digne des plus grands chefs cuisiniers, mais, malheureusement, il n'eut le temps de rien._

_La porte d'entré venait de s'ouvrir brusquement, le faisant sursauter violemment._

_Heero Yuy venait d'entrer après avoir passé la nuit à chercher cet imbécile qui lui servait d'ami._

_Il s'était inquiété, s'était imaginé tous les scénarios possibles et s'était même préparé à retrouver Trowa vendu aux enchères par un gang de la mafia chinoise._

_Quand on dit qu'il s'est fait tous les scénarios possibles…_

_Mais il y a une chose à laquelle Heero n'avait pas pensé jusqu'à maintenant, c'était que Trowa ait pu rentrer chez lui, tout simplement._

_Une très mauvaise surprise l'attendait, encore plus mauvaise que de trouver Trowa en boxer collé devant Franklin (c'était arrivé une fois, et il avait eu du mal à s'en remettre…)._

_Un petit blond avec uniquement une grande chemise (il ne voyait pas le boxer) dans la cuisine de son meilleur ami, boite d'œufs en main._

_Sauf que ce blond, il le connaissait, et trop bien._

_La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, cet enfoiré portait un costume à 300 euros et se pavanait devant la cours, réalisant de grands gestes, des révérences et bien d'autres choses encore, humiliant perpétuellement leur avocat._

_Celui qui devait aider Trowa à faire justice._

_A punir les enfoirés qui avaient bien failli les tuer deux mois plus tôt._

_Mais Quatre Raberba Winner était à la barre, et il avait parfaitement maîtrisé l'ensemble de l'embarcation, les entraînant tous dans la vague, ne leur laissant pas un seul instant de répis._

_Les gamins avaient obtenus une peine minimales, Trowa, le moins d'indemnités possibles…_

_Quand à Heero, comme il n'avait rien, ce n'était pas la peine de lui donner quoi que ce soit._

_Cet homme était celui qui avait participé à la chute du Trowa qu'Heero avait toujours connu._

_Il l'avait empêché de sentir qu'on avait punit les « méchants », il avait aidé une fausse justice à continuer à exister._

_Et pour cela, Heero le haïssait._

_Au début, Quatre ne reconnu pas le jeune homme qui avait faillit lui mettre son poing dans la figure en plein procès. _

_Après tout, il y avait peu de chances qu'il se souvienne d'un seul visage au milieu de tous ceux des autres._

_Mais il reconnu parfaitement sa voix._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire ici, vous ?_

_Doucement, Quatre posa la boite sur la table, prenant trop rapidement conscience du fait qu'il avait eu cet homme en face de lui une fois._

_Rapidement, il chercha dans ses souvenirs, où avait-il pu entendre cette voix, dans quelle affaire avait-il eu ce problème ?_

_Puis, il trouva._

_Ça datait déjà un peu, et ça concernait un bête accident de voiture que ses clients avaient causé._

_Il y avait eu deux victimes, deux hommes._

_L'un d'entre eux n'avait eu que des blessures superficielles, l'autre…_

_Quatre ne s'était pas tellement renseigné sur son cas, il savait juste que les blessures étaient plus grave, qu'il y aurait des séquelles._

_Et voilà, rien de plus._

_Il ne s'était absolument pas préoccupé de ce qui était arrivé à ce jeune homme, de ce avec quoi il allait devoir vivre._

_Il avait remporté son affaire, humilié son opposant, et reprit sa vie, comme si de rien n'était._

_Et il avait gentiment oublié l'existence de ces deux hommes._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'il percute celui qu'il avait combattu._

_Jusqu'à ce que cet homme, dont le sort lui était si indifférent, lui plaise._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'il souhaite, du plus profond de son cœur, partager un petit quelque chose._

_Et maintenant, la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était remonter un petit peu le temps, changer le cours du procès, ou tout simplement, ne jamais le rencontrer…_

_Il ne savait pas trop quel choix il préférait._

_Heero avait finit par voir rouge, et il avait attrapé Quatre par la chemise, sans un mot, ne parvenant pas à digérer ce qui avait dû se passer ici la nuit-même._

_Plusieurs raisons pouvaient facilement expliquer sa colère._

_Quatre avait fait beaucoup de mal à Trowa sans même le connaître._

_Et les sentiments qui avaient unis Trowa et Heero n'étaient sans doute pas encore tout à fait morts, aussi, la jalousie ne devait pas être très loin…_

_-Après ce que vous lui avez fait ! Quel genre de monstre êtes vous au juste pour entrer chez lui après ça !_

_Heero voulait détruire Quatre, le jeter aux ordures._

_Lui qui, pour gagner son procès, n'avait pas hésité à dire que Trowa était également fautif dans l'accident._

_Que les jeunes et lui devaient se partager la responsabilité de l'accident._

_Il ouvrit la porte d'entré, traînant Quatre derrière lui._

_Le blond tentait de se débattre et de protester, mais il n'avait pas vraiment la même carrure qu'Heero._

_Le jeune homme jeta l'ange dans l'herbe, le traînant au sol jusqu'au trottoir._

_-Alors, comme ça vous aimez traîner les gens dans la boue, qu'est-ce que ça fait de l'être à son tour ?_

_Il relâcha le jeune homme, et rentra directement dans la maison, cherchant tout ce qui pouvait-être à ce pourri d'avocat._

_Il jeta tout à l'extérieur, mais il oublia une chose, une veste…_

_Quatre ne s'en rendit pas compte, encore sonné par les actes d'Heero, par sa réaction, et aussi, par le fait que le seul homme qui l'attirait vraiment était l'un de ceux qu'il avait détruit pour un procès…_

_Il avait fini par se relever, et rentrer chez lui, pensant qu'il ne reviendrait, de toute façon, plus jamais._

_Mais, heureusement, il s'était trompé._

* * *

Trowa ouvrit tranquillement la porte, et Quatre lui lança un regard vide.

Il avait décidé de ne plus se mêler à la vie de cet homme, de disparaître après avoir reprit son bien, il lui devait bien ça.

Après tout, il n'allait pas lui faire l'affront de vouloir devenir son ami, plus que son ami, alors que, comme l'avait si bien dit le malade de la matinée, il l'avait traîné dans la boue.

Aussi, même si ça lui coûtait, il était décidé à jouer celui qui n'avait plus aucun sentiments, pas comme si il en avait eu beaucoup de toute façon.

Le jeune handicapé n'eut qu'un sourire, un méchant sourire, probablement.

-Tiens, je ne pensais pas te revoir si vite.

Bien sûr qu'il attendait sa visite, il avait même mis sa plus belle chemise pour l'occasion…

-Je ne reste pas longtemps, j'ai juste oublié ma veste ici.

-Ah oui… C'est vrai que quand on a pas de tête, on a des jambes.

L'air de dire que lui, vu qu'il avait pas de jambes, il avait une tête.

Quatre se retint de justesse de lui dire que lui, au moins, il avait l'un des deux.

-Enfin, je dois en avoir laissé quelques morceaux dans l'entré.

Le jeune blond sursauta.

Quelques morceaux ?

Ça ne présageait rien de bon…

-Mais entre, je t'en pris, c'est pas comme si tu connaissais pas le chemin.

Et Trowa le planta dans l'entré, ne cherchant même plus à le regarder ou à lui parler.

Il avait décidé de se foutre totalement du fait que Quatre était présent chez lui, dans une de ses chemises à lui !

Non mais vraiment, il n'avait aucun respect !

Quatre entra et ferma la porte derrière lui, puis il se baissa pour récupérer les restes de sa pauvre veste.

Les supplices qu'elle avait subit avaient dû être nombreux.

Brûlée, écartelée, entaillée, déchirée, mutilée et humiliée…

Il fallait être un barbare pour faire une telle chose !

Se doutant qu'il devait y avoir encore bien pire, il ouvrit la poche intérieure et en sortit sa carte.

Elle avait, visiblement, subi le même sort.

Quatre soupira.

-Tu as quel âge pour faire ce genre de choses au juste ?

-Et toi, tu as quel âge pour partir sans un mot ?

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

-Alors ne vient plus m'emmerder.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais rester de toute manière !

-Non, c'est vrai, c'est pas ton genre. Toi t'es plutôt du genre, je me tire sans un mot.

-Ce n'est pas juste ce que tu dis là !

-Allez, dis-moi au moins pourquoi tu es parti ? T'as une raison ? Ou même pas et c'est juste que tu aimes t'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui et recommencer avec un autre le lendemain ?

-Tu me prends pour quoi là ?

-Une salope, pourquoi ?

-Et toi t'es un beau connard finalement ! A te la jouer pauvre handicapé misanthrope ! Mais finalement, y a rien derrière, t'es juste un pauvre type qui vit mal sa situation et qui tente de le faire payer à son entourage !

-Et toi t'es un putain d'avocat prétentieux qui pense que, de toute façon, toutes les fautes du monde doivent lui retomber dessus et qui ne se rend pas compte de la différence qui existe entre vie professionnelle et vie privée !

-Quoi ? Mais tu connais rien de moi pour te permettre ce genre de phrases bidons !

-Et toi alors ? Tu me vois une nuit et tu arrives à analyser et comprendre mon comportement, alors que ma psy en est encore à vouloir instaurer un contact entre nous ?

-Je te ferais dire que tu es plus facile à comprendre que tu ne le penses !

-Et je te ferais dire que je suis moins con que ce que tu pense, Quatre Raberba Winner, avocat de la défense de mon cul !

Le jeune blond resta un instant sans bouger, haletant un peu au vu de leur échange qui semblait devenir de plus en plus poétique…

-Attend… Comment tu sais que je suis avocat de la défense toi ?

-Figure-toi que je sais lire et que j'ai eu droit au rapport du procès à la fin. Alors, comme ça, je ne tenais pas ma droite et c'est pour ça qu'ils me sont rentrés dedans ?

Quatre resta sans réponse.

Que Trowa ressente certaines choses, comme le fait qu'il mélangeait effectivement très souvent vie privée, vie publique, c'était une chose.

Après tout, lui-même avait ressenti que Trowa voulait cacher sa souffrance derrière ses piques, et qu'il voulait faire mal à ceux qui l'entouraient encore, qui marchaient, qui tentaient de l'aider.

Parce qu'il voulait se retrouver seul dans sa merde, n'entraîner personne dans sa dépendance…

Mais qu'il sache, depuis le début très certainement, que Quatre était le pourrit qui avait réussi à faire s'en sortir, à peu prêt, les gamins qui l'avaient détruit, ça, il ne s'y était pas attendu.

Et Trowa ne l'avait pas su dès le début, c'était vrai.

C'est pendant qu'il mutilait joyeusement la veste de Quatre et qu'il regardait la carte d'identité de ce dernier en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui faire subir, qu'il s'était souvenu de quelques petites choses.

Ce nom, Raberba Winner, ça lui disait plus que quelque chose.

Surtout le Winner en fait, parce que Raberba, c'était pas le genre dont on se souvenait…

Il avait roulé jusqu'à son placard et s'était emparé d'une boîte à chaussure dans laquelle il avait rangé le compte rendu du procès.

Oui, il s'était bien souvenu finalement, Quatre RABERBA WINNER à la défense.

Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas souvenu avant ?

Parce qu'avec Quatre à côté de lui, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir, maintenant qu'il était loin, c'était une autre histoire.

Et pourquoi ce nom l'avait marqué ?

Parce qu'il se souvenait l'avoir vu avant le procès et d'avoir assuré à Heero qu'avec un avocat s'appelant Winner en face, ils allaient obligatoirement perdre.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Alors, oui, il s'était dit que cette saloperie de destin avait de quoi être maudit pour une fois.

Déjà, le rendre amoureux de cet avocat, c'était méchant, mais ensuite, faire que ce même avocat se tire sans laisser d'adresse, c'était encore plus méchant !

Aussi, il était bien décidé à ne pas laisser Quatre s'en tirer.

Le jeune homme blond était sacrément mal à l'aise, pour une fois.

-Tu le sais depuis… longtemps ?

-Je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vu.

Bien sûr, il mentait, mais c'était nécessaire, pour le moment.

Quatre sembla surpris.

-Mais alors… Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu m'as ramené chez toi ? Tu aurais dû me maudire, me jeter des pierres…

-En fait, je voulais juste brûler ta carte d'identité.

Quatre le regarda d'un air morne.

Trowa se reprit.

-Non… En fait… Je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ce procès. Enfin, ça me fait royalement chier que ces gamins n'aient presque rien eut mais… C'était pas le plus important de toute façon. Et puis… Tu faisais juste ton boulot, alors je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais pas pu inviter un mec qui me plaisait.

Quatre resta indécis.

-Attend, tu veux dire que tu savais depuis le début que j'étais le putain d'enfoiré qui avait fait libéré ces gosses en te traitant de conducteur irresponsable, et toi, tu as quand même voulu passer du temps avec moi ?

-Que veux-tu, tu as un caractère de merde, des manières de gosse trop gâté et un boulot de pourri, mais je ne peux tout simplement pas résister à ton cul.

-C'est toi qui dis que j'ai un caractère de merde ?

-Le mien est encore pire, je te l'accorde.

Un silence un peu gêné s'installa.

Quatre ne savait plus quoi répondre, il faut dire qu'il n'était pas une psy et qu'il ne savait donc pas rebondit sur tout et n'importe quoi.

A la place, il demanda :

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-J'ai deux propositions, l'une me plaît, l'autre non. Dans la première, tu repasses cette porte sans un mot, sans un regard, et on ne se revoit plus jamais. Dans la seconde, tu te rapproche de moi, tu m'embrasses, et on voit où ça nous mène.

-Mais… Tes amis…

-N'ont pas vraiment leur mot à dire la dedans, et ils ne sont pas des exemples d'honnêteté alors…

-Oui mais…

-Ecoute, Duo a vendu de la drogue pendant toutes ses années étudiantes, Wufei ne rappelait jamais les filles avec qui il couchait et Heero m'a trompé avant de me laisser tomber, alors ils ont interdiction de me dire d'arrêter de voir des enfoirés, ils en sont de beaux dans leur genre.

Quatre, rassuré par les propos de Trowa, et en même temps un peu effrayé par le genre de relations qu'il avait, fit son choix.

Il s'approcha, se pencha vers lui, et l'embrassa.

Trowa posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme, et le força à s'assoir sur ses genoux.

-Tu fais vraiment tout ce que je te dis, pas vrai ?

-Bien sûr, Maître.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis, c'est Dieu.

-Pourtant je _sens_ bien que tu adores Maître.

Trowa, pour faire taire cet imbécile, plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ils ne savaient pas où ça allait bien pouvoir les mener, ce que les autres penseraient, si ça durerait longtemps ou non.

Si leurs caractères de cochons allaient réussir à se combattre, et même, s'ils ne finiraient pas par laisser place à un peu plus de douceur.

Non, tout ça, ils n'en avaient aucune idée.

Mais, l'important n'était pas de savoir ce que l'avenir leur réserverait.

Comme le dirait d'ailleurs la psy de Trowa, une femme qui, selon lui, est pleine de sagesse, « le plus important, c'est de vivre, Ici et Maintenant. »

Oui, ils allaient être un couple.

Ils auraient des moments de joies.

Des moments de peines.

Des moments d'amour.

Et quelques disputes.

-Au fait, tu es sorti avec Heero ?

Et en parlant de dispute…

* * *

FIN

Alors ? Est-ce que c'était agréable ?

En tout cas, j'espère que oui ^-^

Bisous à tous et à la prochaine !


End file.
